1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and particularly to a technique effectively applied to a display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display apparatus, including a printed circuit board connected to an outer peripheral part of a display panel through a flexible printed wiring board.
2. Background Art
Heretofore, as a display apparatus, there is an apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display apparatus, to display an image by driving TFT elements arranged in respective pixel areas on a display panel.
The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel in which a liquid crystal material is sealed between a pair of substrates. In the liquid crystal displaypanel, for example, plural data signal lines and scanning signal lines are arranged in a grid form on one of the substrates, and an area surrounded by two adjacent data signal lines and two adjacent scanning signal lines corresponds to one pixel area. The TFT element having a gate electrode connected to the scanning signal line and a drain electrode connected to the data signal line is arranged in each pixel area.
Besides, the liquid crystal display apparatus includes a printed circuit board to send vide signals and the like to the data signal lines of the liquid crystal display panel, and a printed circuit board to send scanning signals to the scanning signal lines, and these printed circuit boards are arranged at an outer peripheral part of the liquid crystal display panel. Besides, at this time, wiring lines of the respective printed circuit boards and the data signal lines of the liquid crystal display panel or the scanning signal lines are connected to each other through a flexible printed wiring board. Besides, at this time, for example, a driver IC is mounted on the flexible printed wiring board.
Besides, in the liquid crystal display apparatus, the liquid crystal display panel is supported in such a manner that the outer peripheral part is sandwiched between a pair of frame members. Besides, at this time, the printed circuit board is attached to, for example, a side surface of one of the frame members and is supported (see, for example, patent document 1).
[Patent document 1] JP-A-2000-75273 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,504,589)
In the conventional liquid crystal display apparatus, the printed circuit board is supported at the side surface of the one frame member of the pair of frame members, which support the liquid crystal display panel, by, for example, screwing. FIG. 11 is a schematic sectional view showing an example of a support method of the printed circuit board in the conventional liquid crystal display apparatus.
In the conventional liquid crystal display apparatus, for example, as shown in FIG. 11, a liquid crystal display panel 1 is supported so as to be sandwiched between an upper frame 7 and a lower frame 501. At this time, spacers 8A and 8B made of, for example, elastic material respectively intervene between the liquid crystal display panel 1 and the respective frames 7 and 501. A printed circuit board 3A connected to the liquid crystal display panel 1 through a flexible printed wiring board 2A is supported at the side surface of the lower frame 501. At this time, the lower frame 501 is formed by molding of a metal material, and a printed circuit board 3A is disposed at the side surface of the lower frame 501 through an insulating sheet 9 and is fixed by a screw 10.
However, in the support method of the printed circuit board 3A as stated above, it is necessary that the insulating sheet 9 and the printed circuit board 3A are disposed at the side surface of the lower frame 502, holes for screwing provided in both are aligned and screwing is performed. Besides, when the screwing is performed, it is necessary to perform the screwing so that shaking of the printed circuit board 3A is suppressed, and the printed circuit board 3A is not deformed, and the adjustment of the fastening force is difficult. Besides, since the printed circuit board 3A is fixed to the side surface of the lower frame 502, the operation is performed while the screwing portion is seen from an oblique direction. Thus, there has been a problem that the operation efficiency of the fixing operation of the printed circuit board 3A is poor.
As a method of solving the problem as stated above, for example, as shown in FIG. 12, there is proposed a method of using a support member 4 having a groove-like support part 4A and a projection 4C. This support member 4 is formed by, for example, plastic molding, and the groove-like support part 4A is provided at an end of the printed circuit board 3A, which is opposite to an end to which the flexible printed wiring board 2A is connected. The projection-like support part 4C is provided at the position where the hole for screwing is provided in the printed circuit board 3A.
When the printed circuit board 3A is supported by the support member 4 as stated above, for example, as shown in FIG. 13, after the display panel 1 is placed on the support member 4, the end of the printed circuit board 3A, which is opposite to the end to which the flexible printed circuit board 2A is connected, is inserted into the groove-like support part 4A of the support member 4. While the printed circuit board 3A is pressed in a direction toward a side surface 401 of the support member 4, the projection-like support part 4C of the support member 4 is inserted into the hole for screwing of the printed circuit board 3A. By doing so, the movement of the printed circuit board 3A in the vertical direction can be suppressed.
In the case where the support member 4 is formed by plastic molding, for example, as shown in FIG. 12, a plate spring-like ground member 301 is provided at a surface of the printed circuit board 3A opposite to the upper frame 7, and grounding is performed by bringing the ground member 301 into contact with the upper frame 7. Thus, the movement of the printed circuit board 3A in the horizontal direction can be suppressed by, for example, the restoring force of the ground member 301.
However, in the support method as stated above, in order to insert the printed circuit board 3A into the groove-like support part 4A, for example, as shown in FIG. 14, it is necessary to increase a difference Δa between a distance from the side surface 401 of the support member 4 to a second support surface 403 of the groove-like support part 4A and a thickness of the printed circuit board. Thus, the printed circuit board 3A can move in the horizontal direction by the difference Δa, and bend deformation is applied to the ground member 301 by the movement. As a result, there has been a problem that for example, the ground member 301 is plastically deformed, so that the contact with the upper frame 7 can not be ensured, and grounding can not be performed.